


Hero

by Merfilly



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-04
Updated: 2012-05-04
Packaged: 2017-11-04 19:40:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/397469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn witnesses an act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hero

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eerian_sadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/gifts).



Dawn was too far away from the street when the kid on the bike swung out right in front of a car that was going way too fast for their neighborhood.

Distance meant less to a vampire, and the next thing Dawn saw was Spike dusting himself off as the kid freaked at realizing how close he'd come to being a hood ornament. Spike ignored the kid, moving on the come to Dawn's side.

"Pretty heroic," she offered up, impressed despite herself at the selfless act.

"Waste of a future meal." Despite the words, Spike looked like he felt better.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt was: "soulless isn't the same as heartless, and sometimes they're reminded of that". While Spike often has ulterior motives, sometimes I think by the point Dawn was around he wanted to show a better side.


End file.
